Vegeta's Conquest!
by Wild Colors
Summary: Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely: Vegeta Has A Theory, And He Decides To Prove It! Follow Vegeta As He Creates His Perfect World! How Will He Do It? Please Read To Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

After ten long years of grueling training, **today**, is finally the day, I make everything right! I, The Prince of All Saiyans, will play sidekick to Kakarot, **no more!**

I take one last look at my family, before I put my plan into action.

I still can't believe it! I settled down with a family. Me, **settle**, and for what reason? Was it love? NO! It was because Kakarot and his son was stronger than me. Imagine! If I tried to step one foot out of line, Kakarot or his brat, would be right **there** waiting for me. The pain him and his son caused my** pride** is unforgivable!

I look at my own son with disappointment. That's another battle I lost! The battle of my genes! True saiyans had black hair, black eyes, and was ruthless like me.

But the woman's genes dominated, and produced me a son, with lavender hair and blue eyes! Where were my genes when it came to physical appearances! Besides, What kind of color is lavender for a boy! It doesn't even sound right! Me, The Prince Of All Saiyans, produced a boy with lavender hair and blue eyes! But, noooooo, when it comes to Kakarot, a lower class saiyan, he produced boys with the true saiyan genes, of black hair and black eyes! It's not fair! Why is it always Kakarot! Why is it **never** me!

I thought long and hard about those two questions, and I concluded, that love gives Kakarot his true power. He's able to do the impossible, because of the love he has for his family, friends, and planet. Love, on the other hand, made me useless and weak. I want to be what I once was! I don't care how I do it! As long as I am the supreme ruler of the world!

My plan is to go back in time, starting with the pink bubble gum called Majin Buu, and work my way backwards. I will get rid of my enemies, one by one. I will keep going back in time until I arrive on Planet Vegeta, and prevent Kakarot from ever leaving as a baby. I will personally kill my father and Bardock, and start over, by raising my younger self, right along with Kakarot.

In the end, after raising them both, I will have them fight to the death. The Kakarot I raise, will not be innocent, simple-minded, or pure of heart, and the Vegeta I raise, will never give in to love! They will both be ruthless, power-hungry, warring saiyans.

And If, after all that I've done, Kakarot manages to defeat Vegeta, then I will truly know the answer to my question, and admit defeat. Does this plan of mine sound crazy? Yes! Does this plan of mine seem hard to pull off? Absolutely! That's what make it so fun! And I haven't had any type of fun in a very long time!

**Author's Comment:** This chapter is for you Mooncrater, since you begged me to write a timeline story involving Goku and Vegeta, although there are plenty of those types, of good stories, anyway if you hate, you can always tell me to quit, because this type of story isn't my strong point. To anyone else who reads this chapter, I THANK YOU For Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragonball franchise.

I just traveled back in time, and defeated, The Pink Blob, Majin Buu, without giving my family a second thought!

It was remarkable! Those ten years of intense training actually paid off! Buu didn't stand a chance against me! His last words to me was, "Buu no like you!"

The feelings mutual Buu! The feelings mutual!

I can't believe how easy this was! And Who Defeated Him? IT WAS ME! VEGETA! PRINCE OF THE SAIYAN RACE! Since I knew Evil Buu and Kid Buu, were both inside Fat Buu, I figured I'd get rid of him, and all his personalities, with one go! Mission Accomplished! Now I don't have to see him shoot steam out of his whole body, ever, again!

Since I had my fun, I flew back to my time machine, and thought, "Where in time do I want to go?" I know my plan was to work my way backwards, but lets face it, things change! Next on my list should probably be Cell, but I'm going to skip over him, because I have a personal vendetta against a certain blond! I will never get Android 18 out of my head, until I defeat her!

She is the only female, who holds the title, of causing my pride, The Greatest Humiliation! She defeated me so easily, and made me, The Prince, scream out in pain. Now it shall be her turn! Whatever she did to me, I will return to her with interest!

I set the course and quickly arrive at the moment, where 16, 17, and 18, is alone together on the highway. I also see my younger self, preparing himself to fight them. I encapsulate my time machine, and fly down to where they are.

I sped off towards them, and quickly let my presence known. All Eyes Were On Me! The Way It Should Be!

My younger self looks at me with so much cockiness and so much pride in his eyes, but before he could speak, I quickly exterminate him, by punching my strong fist through his weak throat, because he's a reminder of everything I hate about myself.

The androids didn't seem to care, so I step over his body and turn around to face Android 18.

"Who are you?" she asked "Well, it doesn't matter, you should have kept your place." She place her hair behind her ear, and looks at me with so much confidence.

In her mind, she's already won, but I look at her and smirk, because I'm About To Teach This Wind-Up Doll, What It Really Means To Be My Play Thing!

I glance over at Android 16, and Android 17, but they act as if they are superior to me. I was not going to accept this! But one play toy at a time, I need to make this quick before the others get here.

"Are you ready?" she asks, "I hope you do not bore me."

She said that as if: There was no man alive, that could ever satisfy her. But I'm about to show her, that I'm not a man, I'm A Saiyan!

I yawn at her and say,"Lets get this over!"

She charged towards me, and our little battle begins. I toy with her for a little bit, chasing her around, letting her think, she was in control of this fight. The chase ended, where it began, and once again, we were, standing on the highway, with Android 16, and 17.

"Can't You Tell? I haven't been giving it my all. I am much stronger than you." She says.

"In That Case, Don't Do Me Any favors! Don't Hold Back! If You Are Stronger Than Me, Prove It!

"Well Then, I Will!"

She launched at me, giving me a flying headbutt to the forehead, but instead of bleeding like my younger self did, I started laughing, because it did not hurt at all! This caused her to be surprised, so she knees me to my stomach as hard as she could.

"OUCH!" I yelled, bending over, pretending to be hurt.

She smiles with joy, and was about to hit me in the face. I quickly caught her hand, causing her to be stunned, and I snap her fingers like a twig.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screams out in pain, which brings harmony to my ears.

I see Android 17 rushing in, to attack me, but I easily dodge his attack, and sent him flying.

I told him,"I Don't Like Being Disturbed When I'm Having Fun With A Woman!"

I decided to kill Android 17, the way I killed Nappa. I did it quickly, because he was taking away my precious time with Android 18. I let her watch while I paralyzed her brother, by breaking his back in four areas. When he could no longer move, I threw him up in the air, threw a powerful energy blast at him, and watched him disappear before my eyes.

She cried out her brother's name. I laughed, looked at her, and told her,"I Never Liked Pretty Boys In The First Place."

"Shall We Continue?" I ask cockily.

"You Will Pay For This!" she shouts.

"Prove It Doll Face, Your Performance Level So Far, Is Unsatisfactory!"

I gave her a smug look, and she begins charging at me yet again. So I decide to charge at her too. This time, I gave her a flying headbutt to the forehead, and sent her flying to the ground. She stood up, and I ran to her, and gave her a knee to the stomach, as hard as I could. She gasped out in so much pain. She coughed up a lot of blood, and was about to fall over, I caught her with my index finger, and told her, I wasn't done yet.

When she fought my younger self, she made both of his arms useless, so I chose to do the same thing to her. I gave her a strong kick to her right arm, which caused her arm to twist inward. I gave her a second kick to her left arm, which caused the same effect, and both times, she screamed out, in sweet pain!

I put her on her knees and grabbed her by her hair. I look into her eyes, and see that beautiful fear she has for me. I lean in close to her face, because I want her to feel my hot breath against her skin. I Wanted To Taste It! I stick out my tongue and slowly lick her face. "Yum!" I said, "Fear Never Tasted So Sweet!"

I took one last chance to look her in the eyes. I told her that she will never look down on me with those eyes again!

I was tempted to take my right hand and snactch her eyeballs from their sockets. I'm sure the scream she would have let out, would have been absolutely marvelous. Since I was feeling generous today, I chose to give her the same fate as her brother. After she disappeared from my sight, I went over and smashed Android 16 to pieces.

I took the carcass of my younger self, and carved on his forehead,"The Real Saiyan, Prince Vegeta, Was Here!"

Feeling Completely Satisfied, I un-en-cap-su-la-te my time machine, and decide to go where I first met my son, Future Trunks!

A/C: I'm sorry, I know it's rushed, but I'm doing my best to make this story work, especially since this is out of my comfort zone.


End file.
